


R76 Secret Santa

by Vesser (gypsyking)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsyking/pseuds/Vesser
Summary: For apostapal! Merry Christmas and happy new year!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	R76 Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apostapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/gifts).




End file.
